Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration generator, particularly to a vibration generator that moves a vibrator to generate a vibration by passage of a current through a coil.
Description of the Related Art
As a vibration generator that moves a vibrator to generate vibration, a variety of vibration generators are used which has a structure in which a vibrator including a magnet weight is supported by a chassis with a plate spring interposed. This vibration generator includes a coil arranged under the magnet. The coil is disposed opposite the magnet. The vibrator moves while deforming the spring, in conjunction with generation of a magnetic field induced by an electric current which flows through the coil.
Document 1 discloses a vibration generator having a structure in which a vibration unit having the magnet is supported using a plate spring. In the vibration generator, one plate-like coil is disposed opposite the magnet of the vibration unit. One end of the plate spring is fixed to a chassis with a screw. The other end of the plate spring is fixed to a weight of the vibration unit by caulking.
Document 2 discloses a vibration generating device, in which the magnet is attached to a movable block and the coil is wound around a rod-shaped yoke body disposed along the magnet. In the vibration generator, a spring unit supporting movable block, a rim unit of frame and the like are integrally molded using resin material.
[Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2003-24871
[Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2010-94567
The vibration generator disclosed in Document 1 supports the vibrator using a plate spring attached to the chassis. Therefore, the structure of an attachment unit for attaching the plate spring to the chassis is complicated. Specifically, in the vibration generator disclosed in Document 1, the plate spring is attached to the chassis using a screw. Therefore, the steps of assembling the vibration generator are complicated, the number of parts increases, and the manufacturing cost of the vibration generator increases.
Such a problem becomes more serious as the demand for smaller and a thinner vibration generator increases. That is, as a vibration generator is smaller, components of the vibration generator is also smaller; therefore, instead of screwing and clamping, an attaching method such as spot welding is necessary. Therefore, the structure of the attachment unit for attaching components to each other becomes complicated. For example, when spot welding is performed to the attachment unit which attaches the plate spring to the chassis, the attachment unit should be welded in many positions so that high reliability of the vibration generator can be achieved, and thus time and effort for manufacture increase. It is because the portions which have undergone spot welding become comparatively vulnerable to an impulsive force.
Furthermore, it is necessary for the vibration generator not to easily break down but have high reliability. In this vibration generator, in order for the vibration generator to generate a big vibration with high efficiency and to have a thinner body, it is desirable to narrow a gap between the coil and the vibrator containing the magnet therein. However, when the gap is narrowed, there is a problem that the vibrator easily comes into contact with the coil or the like when the vibrator vibrates in an up-and-down direction.
The present invention was made to solve the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a vibrator-mounted holder and a vibration generator, which can be easily assembled, can be manufactured at low cost, and have high reliability.